


8all8breaker

by misgivings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misgivings/pseuds/misgivings
Summary: Prompt:Gimme some gals with dicks on the receiving end of ballbusting/CBT. That's all- fill in the details as you see fit!Rose asks Vriska to take her to her limits. Vriska is happy to help. A stupid little horny ficlet. Maybe the most PWP thing I've written yet.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: HSCCS Fall Promptfest 2020





	8all8breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSFallPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSFallPromptfest2020) collection. 



Rose cried out as the plug pressed into her cumslit and slid deeper, splitting her apart. She screamed like she was dying—a sound she was familiar with. The other person in the room with her laughed, though she could not see her through the blindfold. The overwhelming sensations precluded using her vision omnifold. She couldn't even focus on a single word, though if she could it might have been “mercy”.

“Sorry, 8a8e. Can't have you cumming too early.”

Rose whimpered in response. The cruel rod in her cock felt airtight; she had to agree there was no chance of her fluid escaping. But the maddening denial of release only amplified her senses. She could feel every vein of her cock, desperately hard and relishing even the most accidental touch. The dizziness in her head reminded her of drunkenness, but unlike that it didn't come with any dulling of the fleshen experiences. Rather contrary, she felt acutely aware of the ropes digging into her wrists, keeping her from pleasuring her aching body.

Instead, she was at the mercy of Vriska, who was undoubtedly sporting a grin as her soft fingertips stroked every crease of Rose’s desperate, agonized sack, promising neither pleasure nor release. Just more of  _ this _ . Her sanity might just evaporate.

“Please. Just once. I simply need to cum once and-” 

Instead of an answer, she got a hard swat against her nuts. The strike resounded in her guts, the kind of pain that made her feel like she might vomit. Her mouth opened again, this time in a silent cry. Bound so tightly, there was no hope of escape or reprieve. And she knew her captor would feel no guilt doling out what she had, after all, quite specifically asked for. 

No, there was nothing to do but endure. And that seemed like an impossibility. If she survived she might not be the same.

Vriska’s hand cupped her balls quite fondly, but she flinched anyway. Her body was conditioned to fear even the slightest breeze after such deprivation.

“Hey, what did I tell you? Acting like a 8itch will only make this worse.” 

Rose was wordless for a reply as she  _ squeezed _ , crushing her delicate and useless testes. The agony had her thrashing against her bonds in ways that would leave her feeling the rope for days, even weeks. She didn't— _ couldn't  _ care. Every structure in her genes begged her to find a way out, to protect her reproduction no matter what the blow to her dignity.

She had told Serket that she would ask for reprieve — and instructed not to grant it. It didn't stop her begging.

“Stop! Stopstopstop  _ please _ , you're going to fucking  _ kill  _ me, and I promise this is no hyperbole, I'm  _ dying _ , just please-”

“Oh Rose, haven’t you realised? I don’t  _ care _ if this kills you!”

Vriska’s hand pulled, and the resultant tension in her sack manifested as an almost impossible tearing. She knew that nothing was being damaged, but it felt like Vriska was rending her asunder. Her pathetic cock throbbed. This was amazing, so much further than she could ever take herself. For that exact reason, her lizard brain was  _ begging _ her to use the safe word, but she swallowed her fear and resolved to endure. She can feel the pressure against the thick steel sound embedded in her: her precum wanted to spurt free but had nowhere to go, and she could feel a perverse pleasure as it pressed on the inside of her cock. It wasn’t enough to distract from the hurt, though. The thought-crushing, soul-breaking hurt.

“I'll do anything you want!”

“Oh, trust me, I already know you will.” Just that tone of voice makes Rose cringe away. It was pure malice, and she wondered: would she stop, even  _ if _ Rose was breaking?

She sucked in a desperate breath when her mistress released her achingly tight sack. She felt close to suffocating, her chest and just about everything else tensed up in anticipation of a blow.

  
The blow never came. Vriska’s claws stroked over her face before sliding her blindfold out of the way. She blinked a couple times; the room lighting was set to a troll’s liking, barely better than blindness. She realised the grey skin in front of her was Vriska’s stomach. Rose glanced down and saw her cock. It looked downright  _ cruel _ , veins slowly throbbing in time to her bloodpusher.

“8low me, you alien whore. Then I might think about letting you cum.”

Rose’s lips opened instinctively. She didn’t honestly think Vriska was planning on showing her any mercy. But what other choice did she have?

She shoved into Rose’s throat so hard her eyes watered. This ordeal was far from over.


End file.
